Forgotten
by ViceTheSergal
Summary: Julley was a test, a hope for the future of Dragon-Human relationships. But when the portal is destroyed, he is stuck in the Dragon's world, trapped forever. Forgotten by humanity, he must do his best to make a new life in the Dragon's world, making friends, and enemies, along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first attempt of writing a story, essentially ever. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review.

* * *

It was time.

Julley had been waiting for this moment for this moment, ever since they'd found the portal. It was the moment he was allowed go through the portal.

It's been months since the 'Reza' incident, and both the Humans and dragons were living in relative coexistence, despite the tension. Humanity continued to send ambassadors and knowledge to the Dragon world, while the Dragons sent technology and their own ambassadors to the Human's.

Humanity's ambassadors were people with skills in public relations, politics, diplomatic relations, with a hint of historian.

Julley was none of these.

He was your average 22 year old, finished with his schooling, and currently working at a hospital. Blue eyes nervously glanced over the portal, as his fingers drummed against his legs. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Why did they send him, you may be asking?

Humanity realised, eventually, that through all the political Jargon, diplomatic relations nonsense and outstanding technology, these ambassadors were still withholding information. They've only been telling half the story, what they wanted to hear, twisting and bending it to suit their needs.

What if they sent someone younger, someone not tainted by politics and the agenda of the government, someone different?

That's where our protagonist comes in, standing nervously in front of the portal, waiting for his chance. A commotion was heard behind him, before the large generators powering the portal started, producing a large whirring sound.

The louder the noise, the more wisps of a portal appeared. Soon, the wisps combined, creating an inky blackness, only rivalled by the sun.

"The portal has reached electrical requirements, and there is greens across the board. You may cross the threshold." Announced the director of the portal. Slowly, but surely, Julley stepped forward, before standing at the edge of the portal, waiting anxiously.

"You may cross the thre-" The voice was cut off as a large bang resounded through the area. Julley jolted, before turning around. He wheeled back, gasping in shock.

A large explosion, and subsequent fire, had consumed the entire control center. Charred, blackened pieces of debris littered the ground around Julley, before he turned towards the generators. One of them was missing, blown apart by the force of the explosion. The other was burning, flames cooking the highly explosive source of energy.

Julley recoiled back again, as another explosion tore through the area. The flames blocked off the areas around the portal now, forcing him back. Flames burned dangerously close to his feet. They would soon be able to reach him.

Julley turned around again, staring at the portal. It was slowly shutting down, the blackness getting smaller and smaller. He had to risk it, 'less he be wished to be burnt to a crisp. Without another moments hesitation, he ran towards the portal, diving through.

 _The area around the portal was savaged by a large explosion and fire last night, destroying the equipment necessary to run the portal and the portal itself. All bodies have been recovered except one. One 'Julley Swatzsky' was reported missing, himself the latest ambassador to the dragon's world. We can only hope he is safe, and not stuck in the dragon's world. This is Channel One with the morning news._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here is the second chapter, enjoy and review._

* * *

 **6pm**

Rythmic beating pierced the silence in the room. Julley's prone form lay in a bed, the white confines of the walls being made seemingly smaller by the machinery inside of it. Large, white bandages hid the human's arms from view, whilst his lower body was tucked nearly under a blanket. A soft, fluffy pillow lay beneath his head, providing as much comfort as possible.

The human twitched, once, twice, before stirring further. Julley slowly opened his eyes, staring at his bleak surroundings. He groaned audibly, a splitting headache making its presence known to him . Julley closed his eyes once more, trying to fall back asleep.

The door to room opened, an azure runner enterning the hospital room. She approached his bed looking over his still form, before turning her attention to the machines nearby. She watched the heartbeat monitor closely, before scribbling down something in the clipboard she was carrying.

Julley opened his eyes at the sounds of furious scribbling, watching the dragoness writing in her notepad. He cleared his throat, startling the runner. She jolted, before whipping around, being careful of her tail. Her eyes widened, before she started speaking rapidly. "You're awake! You're awake, you're awake, you're awake!" She took a step back, before running out of the room, leaving the human confused as to her reaction.

Julley sat up, looking out of the room towards the open door. Not long after, a red furred draconian briskly walked in, his yellow stripes contrasting against his fur. He reached the human, before standing by the side of the bed, looking into the human's eyes. "Let's see..." The Draconian looked down at his clipboard before looking back at the human. "Julley Gholao, correct?" He asked. Julley nodded, still silent. The Draconian sighed, before pulling up a chair and sitting down. "I don't really see any easy way to tell you this, but you've been here for a few weeks now."

The human's eyes widened, before he sputtered out a question, his voice raspy and hoarse. "Where's here?" The Draconian sighed, before answering "You're in a hospital." "How... What happened?" The Draconian was silent, before sighing once again. "That's the thing, we don't know what happened. From what the rumours are, and what I've been told... You came through the portal, burnt, and barely concious. If you weren't found when you were... it's most likely you would be dead."

Julley was silent, his eyes still wide, staring at the Draconian. "I know this is a lot to take in, and you probably want to be alone for a while. There's a button-" The Draconian pointed to a small red button on the bedside table. "-that you can use to call us if you need anything. There will be a few giverment officials coming later, so I suggest you get some rest." The Draconian patted Julley's shoulder, before standing up. He walked out of the room silently, closing the door behind him.

Julley lay back down, his eyes blank and staring at the ceiling. He moaned and clutched his head, a splitting headache pulsing with each passing moment. He moaned again, before shutting his eyes, and letting sleeps warm embrace take him once again.

 **3 Hours Later, 9pm**

Julley awoke to a light shake of his shoulder. He batted it off, before rolling onto his side, but the shaking continued.

"Julley, wake up." A voice demanded. He opened his eyes groggily, before over to look at the entity that had disturbed his sleep. A burly, brown earth dragon stood there. He had a large scar on his muzzle, and a bite mark on his elk, seemingly from a fight. A police badge hung from his neck, and his golden orbs were staring at the human. "Julley, do you know who I am?" Julley shook his head, staying silent.

"I am Bryce, the chief of police here in Gateway." Bryce introduced himself. "Now, I have a few questions for you." Julley sat up, before stretching. "Alright... let's hear them, then." He rasped out, before coughing slightly. Concern was in Bryce's eyes, but he did not voice them. "First of all, how and, if applicable, who burnt you? None of the other ambassadors have been found like this, and if a dragon burnt you, then we may have to investigate this matter further."

"I-it wasn't a dragon..." Julley cleared up, before coughing again. "C-Can you get me some water? My throats feels dryer than a desert." Bryce nodded, before using his paw to push the table beside the bed closer. On the table was a glass of water, as well as a pitcher. Julley grabbed the glass, before slowly lifting it, his strength almost non-existent. Eventually, the human brought the glass to his mouth, before slowly sipping the water.

The glass was returned to the table soon after, completely drained of its water. "Thank you... Bryce, was It?" The Earth Dragon nodded. "As I was saying, it wasn't a dragon that did this. I'm not even sure that a human did this... Atleast, on purpose." Bryce narrowed his stare at the human, edging him to go on. "I got these burns from an explosion. The facility on our end of the portal detonated, I don't know how. There was a fire, and a lot of smoke. I had to shield my face with my arms, that's probably how they got burnt..."

Bryce nodded once more, before sighing. "That's answers most of my questions, but I do have one more." Julley looked at him, face blank. "How did you get here? If there was an explosion, shouldn't you have been caught up in it?" Julley once again shook his head. "I was about to cross into the portal when the explosion occurred." Bryce nodded, before straightening up. "Thank you, Julley. Now, get some rest. You're due to be discharged tomorrow."

Bryce quickly walked out, obviously having other things to do. Julley once again laid his head back down on his pillow, his blue eyes scanning the roof for any changes, before finally resting his eyes for the final time that night. Once again, sleep's embrace took hold of him, sending him into a peaceful bliss.

 **Morning, 8am**

Julley awoke to a loud clattering outside his door, followed by muttering. Not long after, the same Azure runner walked in, carrying a tray of food. She looked flustered as she set the try on the table by his bed, before hurrying out of the room.

Julley watched her go, before eying the plate of food next to him. A bowl of yoghurt, topped with different grains and berries sat in the centre, surrounded by an apple and a slice of toast. A cup of hot liquid sat in the corner of the plate, steaming over the edges.

Julley ate his breakfast in relative silence, save for the crunching of the toast. Once finished, he placed his tray back on the table, before taking a longer look around the room he resided in. A TV sat nestled in the corner of the room, easily viewable from his position. Next to it, was a pinboard, full of various medical terms and forms he didn't need to concern himself with. Across the other side of the room was a door, presumingly leading to the bathroom.

The Human jolted as the door opened, and the Furred Draconian entered once again. He smiled at Julley, before walking over to Julley. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm feeling alright. am I free to go?" He asked, hope evident in his blue eyes. The Draconian chuckled, before answering. "Not yet. We still have a few things to do first. Including changing those bandages." The Draconian pointed to the bandages in Julley's arms.

"However, if we're going to change those, I'm going to need you to say here whilst I go and retrieve some equipment." Julley nodded, and the doctor walked out of the room in search for said equipment, not before grabbing the empty tray of food. After a few minutes, the Draconian walked back in, with the azure runner trailing him. It did not escape his eye that she was carrying a bottle of something he didn't not know and bandages. "Julley, I'm not sure if you've met her formally yet, but this is my assistant, Xara. She's going to take my place today, as something has come up." The Draconian apologised, before hurrying out of the room.

The dragoness stood in silence, obvious nervousness in her body posture. "I-I'm meant to c-change y-your bandages..." She says nervously, her voice barely a whisper. She harriedly put her equipment down on the table. "Can I ask you a question?" Julley asked, staring at her. The dragoness jolted. "S-sure."

"Why are you so nervous?" Julley questioned, waiting patiently for her reply, "I mean, you've probably seen worse things than my situation, so you can't be nervous about my injuries...". The runner was silent for a while, before sniffling "I-I haven't met a h-human before... I was n-nervous that I'd s-screw up and w-weird you out..." She answered truthfully. Julley sighed. "Why would you think that?

"I'm not g-good with others, much l-less another species... I was worried... I was w-worried that there would b-be different customs, and I'd screw up and you'd hate me and I'd be la-" "Stop. Now." Julley cut her off, glaring at her. His face softened after seeing the dragoness close her mouth and look at him. "Why worry about something you can easily fix?" He asked, letting the runner ponder for a moment.

"You're right..." She sighed, before looking at him, smiling. "Now, lets change those bandages, shall we?"

* * *

 _Well, there you have it, the second chapter of forgotten is up._

 _Im going to try and stick to a weekly update schedule, but if need be, it might change to biweekly. Alas, only time will tell._

 _For now, I shall bid you all a good day/night, and hope you have safe travels._

 _See you all in the next chapter._


End file.
